


Night with a Werewolf

by Helthehatter



Series: Monster City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Original work - Freeform, Teratophilia, Werewolf, monster city, werewolf boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: In Piper's city monsters claimed one half, and despite living so close to the creatures she didn't think she'd ever have one in her life.And then she woke up in a werewolf's bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea AO3 let you post original fiction I'm so excited.

Piper grew up knowing monsters existed.

Years before she was born the existence of werewolves, vampires, witches, and many more supernatural creatures came to the light. And a few years later a shaky coexistence began, monsters and humans coexisted though in separate parts of her city. That was something it seemed both species preferred, centuries of monsters destroying villages and hunters destroying monsters… They were glad they were no longer killing each other, but that didn’t mean they wanted to invite each other over for Sunday dinner.

Piper kept to herself as much as she could since her apartment lived on the edge of where the monster side of the city began. More than once she’d look our her window and see harpies flying in the night sky, and Minotaur calves roughhousing in the dirt. Her mother would constantly call to check on her, insisting she come back to live with her and her father. But something kept Piper here, probably the independence and cheap rent.

One night her friends invited her to a party, a party where a couple of monsters had been invited.

“Aaron made some friends with some werewolves,” Julie informed her. “He said they’re great.”

Piper hesitated, “I’m not sure…”

But Julie persisted, “Come on, Pipes. Me and Sapphire are going, we can’t go without the three musketeers.”

Piper rolled her eyes at her friend’s attempt to drag her along. “Alright, I’ll go. If only to be the designate not drunk person.”

 

.

 

Piper was never good at being the designated not drunk person.

In her defense Aaron __had__ invited werewolves, and she couldn’t remember being so close to a monster even though they lived so close.

They were huge, her head barely reaching their shoulders. Two of them wore as black as night, one male and one female, Piper imagined they were twins. The third wolf was a mixture of stormy gray and grayish white with amber eyes that flashed with friendliness when he noticed her staring at him. But it was the scowl from the female that made Piper grow hot with shame. It was beyond rude to stare like she was, monster or not.

To calm her nerves (and fear) she had accepted a cup of beer from Aaron and downed it, making the young man chuckle as she downed it with ease.

She kicked back two more cups, dancing with some of Aaron’s friends. But all the while she kept a eye on the werewolves as they talked with other humans and even danced with each other. She noticed the gray wolf acted like a third wheel, more often than not staying a few feet away as the other two chatted up and even teased the party goers.

Once again the gray wolf noticed her looking and offered another friendly smile, she thought she saw his tail wagging as well. And unlike the first time she stared at him where she quickly looked away, this time she offered a tipsy smile before she turned fluttering eye lashes to the very handsome guy she was dancing with. She couldn’t remember his name, but by the grin he gave her, she’d learn that and more soon enough…

 

.

 

Sunlight hit her face and a snap of pain drilled into her brain, waking Piper up with a pathetic whimper. She had lost count of how many drinks she had last night, hell she forgot what all she had done last night. The last thing she could recollect was flirting with that friend of Aaron’s whose name she didn’t remember.

Speaking of such, when she forced her eyes open she saw she wasn’t in her apartment. She was in a bedroom larger than her own, clothes in a laundry basket in the corner, a desk cluttered with books and notepads, the books she noticed were about stars and old legends.

Piper also realized, under a thick warm blanket, that was naked. Still when she moved to sit up she was surprised by how sore she felt. She guessed What’s-his-name knew what he was doing. Too bad she couldn’t remember it.

She heard a shuffling beside her and turned, expecting to see the guy she danced with, or one of Aaron’s other friends that she had danced with last night.

Piper nearly let out a shriek when she saw the mound of gray fur beside her, the werewolf from the party, sleeping soundly as if everything was hunky-dory. He too, didn’t wear any clothes.

 _ _Oh no__ …Piper blanched. __Oh no, oh no, oh no.__

Suddenly last night’s event came back at alarming speed:

 

.

 

Another, taller girl had caught Aaron’s friend’s attention and he had abandoned Piper to grind against her. But Piper had only shrugged and went to get another drink. Sipping the lukewarm beverage and not walking as gracefully as she usually did, she circled the dancers like a vulture, looking for a new guy to flirt with and, hopefully, take home.

At one point a plane flew overheard and she had looked up to watch it go by in the dark sky, moving her head back too fast and losing balance-only to fall against a wall of warm muscle.

“Careful,” a deep, burly voice rumbled against her back. She saw long black claws grab her arms and gently righted her.

Piper turned around and blinked up at the gray werewolf, that smile still in place on his muzzle. Only know it looked even better.

“You alright-” he began but came to a stop when Piper leaned forward, working her fluttering eyelashes and saucy smile.

“I am thanks to you,” she purred, wanting nothing more than to place her hand on the thick fur that stuck out from atop his button-up.

His chuckle ruffled her dark brown bangs and it made her heart beat faster. “I’m Piper,” she said with no sense of style.

“That’s a pretty name,” he complimented. “I’m Bane.”

She snickered unattractively, “Like Batman.”

It was clear even in her beer-addled mind that he didn’t know who Batman was or why he was so hilarious but still his smile didn’t wane, it was so sincere too.

She knocked her elbow against his arm in an act to be chummy, “You’re nice.”

“Oh, thank you.” His tail wagged at the compliment and Piper’s smile widened.

Bane glanced over at the DJ where the music was still growing strong. “Do you want to dance?”

Piper already grabbed his paws and __damn__ they were nice, thick and warm and soft. Her mind imagining the paws going down her body and fire burned inside her. She had to seduce this werewolf even if it killed her.

Their dancing mainly consisted of holding hands and swaying back and forward, more than once Bane having to right her when she lost her balance, she was too busy gazing into those amber eyes that were making her melt-she didn’t even notice the stares they got from the rest of the party, including her friends and the other two werewolves.

Eventually Bane led her to a secluded corner, politely insinuating she needed dance lessons. But Piper didn’t care to notice, she was just happy he hadn’t let go of her hand. They had talked for a few minutes in the quiet corner, Piper only now realizing she had offered __nothing__ to the conversation. She had drunk one more beer before she had said-unfortunately aloud- “Fuck it.” And kissed him. And to drunk Piper’s delight he had very eagerly returned the kiss, his hands roving down her body with her fingers clutching the thick fur of his neck.

When they broke away Piper was panting for air, feeling her cheeks were flushed both from the alcohol and the kiss. “Wanna get outta here?” she breathed hopefully.   

Bane’s eyes had lit up with delight, “My house isn’t far…if that’s okay…”

She had given him another kiss as an answer, and hadn’t taken her hands off him as he led her out of the party and to his house that was in fact only a few blocks into the monster side of the city. She had barely paid attention to her surroundings as she had led him into his house, then to his room, then to his bed-

Present and hungover Piper buried her face in her hands, her skin burning with mortification and-and whatever one felt when getting drunk and sleeping with a monster when you weren’t even sure what your opinion on monsters were.

Beside her Bane’s ear twitched before he lifted his head, opening his jaws in a yawn. He turned his head and blinked at her, the smile from last night turning up his mouth. The mouth that had been all over her body last night. “Good morning.”

Piper tried to reply, “M-Morning-” in her attempt to subtly put space between her and the werewolf she fell off the edge of the bed, landing in a pile of blankets on the hardwood floor.

“Are you okay?” Bane looked over the bed, his face contorted in concern.

Piper forced herself to find her feet, standing up with the blanket wrapped around her body and a hand pressed against her temple. “My head is killing me… Where are my clothes?”

“Oh, I washed your clothes after you fell asleep last night, I hope you don’t mind. They’re drying right now. As for your head, I think I have some painkillers.”

Bane crawled out of bed and Piper quickly lifted her eyes skyward until the werewolf had put some pants on. “Just follow me,” he replied, clearly in a much better mood than she was.

Piper held back a moan and followed him with the blanket still wrapped around her.

He had led her into a very nice kitchen where she saw her purse was on the counter top. Feeling stupid for not even remembering she had it at the party she practically lunged forward to check the contents. Phone…wallet…everything was there and unbothered, she relaxed. Until she saw that Julie and Sapphire had tried to contact her a hundred times each, she quickly sent a quick text to let them know she wasn’t dead.

“Everything okay?” Bane asked, walking with two pain killers and a glass of water.

“It’s fine,” she said a little tightly, before thanking him grudgingly and downing the two pills and water.

She was just about to ask when her clothes would be done when he suddenly nuzzled her head, an intimate, affectionate gesture that nearly made her drop the blanket. Instead she took a quick step back, giving him an affronted look that he noticed.

“I’m sorry,” he was quick to apologize, ears flat. “I didn’t think that would bother since….since you seemed to have a good time last night…”

 Oh, Piper remembered that perfectly, and the undeniable fact that she __had__ enjoyed herself made her blush. “I was drunk,” she excused herself.

But the werewolf only blinked at her, “Is that…what do you humans call it? One of your Zodiac signs?”

Despite herself Piper chuckled dryly, “Very funny.”

Bane offered a smile but his amber eyes were still very much confused.

“You don’t know what drunk means?” Piper furrowed her brow. Monsters didn’t get drunk? __Lucky bastards__.

He shrugged helplessly, “I’m afraid not. If my defense I wouldn’t have studied human culture more in college if I had known I would be living so close to them.”

Piper blinked, accepting he wasn’t kidding she gave a simplified explanation about what happens to humans when they drink too much.

Bane’s jaw dropped, “ _ _That’s__ why humans act like that parties? I just thought you really enjoyed parties.”

“We do,” Piper replied, “But beer helps.”

He was quiet for a moment, his expression now disappointed. “So last night, everything you said. It wasn’t the truth.”

Piper didn’t want to say yes, this werewolf seemed nice but rejection could drive a lot of people to do some crazy things. But she didn’t have to, the werewolf only nodded now resigned.

“Well then I’m sorry for taking advantage of you like that. If I had known you were intoxicated last night would’ve gone differently.”

An unexpected guilt twisted Piper’s insides. She didn’t want the werewolf to feel bad but she hadn’t want to get drunk and sleep with a monster. She was…confused and hungover and she needed to go home.

Suddenly Bane’s ears pricked up, “Oh, your clothes are done.” He turned around and headed out of the kitchen.

“How do you know that?”

“I heard the dryer go off. I have excellent hearing.”

A few minutes later she was back in last night’s clothes, now warm and smelling like a valley of flowers.

“Thank you,” she murmured softly and once again Bane wagged his tail.

“It’s no problem,” he assured, and then his voice dropped shyly, “If you like we can go get some breakfast, my treat.”

Piper blinked in surprise, she was hardly being nice, especially compared to her drunk self, but still the werewolf was clearly interested in her.

A monster was interested in her…

“I need to get home,” she said much louder than necessary, making Bane jump.

“Oh-oh, okay,” he said. “Do you need me to walk you home.”

“No-no,” Piper already had her purse and was heading for the door. “I can manage, thank you so much, see you around.”

 She was out of the door for only a second before walking back in, “I have no idea how to get back home.”

Bane smiled, his expression soft and it brought another blush to Piper’s face. “I’ll escort you, no problem.”   

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bane sat at his kitchen counter, a cup of cold coffee left untouched, as he placed his chin in his paw and reminisce about last night.

He had been reluctant to go to Aaron’s party. But Moon and Saber had insisted, and Bane hadn’t wanted to offend Aaron. He was a good human, friendly and open, but not all humans were like him. So he stayed more or less to himself at the party, feeling eyes on him and his friends, but to his relief there were humans besides Aaron who was willing to talk with them.

The humans’ curiosity more or less sated he had watched his friends confidently converse and joke with Aaron and his friends. Then he had felt a new pair of eyes on him.

Bane had turned to see a human girl looking at him with an expression of unease and he had offered a friendly smile to ease her nerves. But then Moon had growled at her and she quickly turned away.

As the party continued his eyes had kept wandering to the girl who was busy dancing with the men of the party and drinking whatever was in those red cups. Bane had taken one sniff of the liquid and decided he’d stick strictly to water. Moon had walked over to tease him about staring at the human but Bane had just shrugged. He found the stranger…pleasant to look at.

At one point all her dance partners had abandoned her (why Bane had no idea) and he plucked up the courage to go introduce himself. But before he could clear his throat to announce himself she had looked up at a plane and nearly fell down. Bane had been quick to grab her and was rewarded with an incredibly flirty smile that had made his heart thump.

Her name was Piper.

They had talked and even danced, her hands warm and smooth and delicate. And with her being so close, every breath he took was bathed in her scent. And it was a scent that made his mouth water and throat tightened.

But despite all that she was a terrible dancer, always nearly falling on her side. Bane had led her to a corner, more secluded from the party and tried to chat her up, talking about how he had met Aaron and how he was fresh out of college. It was clear Piper was more of a listener than a talker.

Aaron had then came over to offer Piper another drink, giving Bane an encouraging smile from over her head before heading back to the dance floor.

Piper had finished her cup quickly (she was an incredibly thirsty human being), and after placing her cup down she had said “Fuck it”, quite loudly-and then kissed him.

The kiss had come out of nowhere but it was more than welcome, her lips were softer than any werewolf’s and her tongue was warm. He ran his paws down her back, claws tracing her skin, before placing his paws on her hips, she pressed closer against him in return, her fingers buried in his neck.

Breathless with hunger and a bulge in his pants he had offered his home to her and she was eager to follow him back to his house.

It felt like ages when they were finally on his bed, quickly shedding their clothes. He took a moment for his eyes to go over her, having never seen a human laid bare before him. She was smooth and curvy, a nest of curls between her thighs where an incredibly inviting scent drifted to his nose. He eagerly dipped his head and tasted her, making them both moan with pleasure.

Piper held his head between her hands as he lapped against her core, as she whimpered in appreciation. The noise was like music to his ears and his own length ached in need.

“More,” she panted, eyes glistening in lust. “I need more.”

He wasn’t sure if she meant for him to sit up and pin her to the bed but that was what he did, placing his paws against her wrists and running his tongue along her neck and breasts. Not many monsters had breasts but he decided he was definitely a fan. And then Piper spread her legs for him, her expression one of the desperate need that he felt.

Aware of the size difference Bane carefully led his shaft to her center, gritting his teeth as he slowly slid inside. She was burning hot and incredibly tight, nothing he had ever experienced before. Piper immediately dug her nails into his arms and squeezed his hips with her legs. She was moaning again, way more than she-wolves did during sex and Bane found he appreciated it, it made him harder and intense bliss overcame him when he was fully inside her. He crouched over her, still for a second. Her size was perfect, but small, and he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Hurry,” she breathed, shaking underneath him and looking desperate.

That was all the encouragement Bane needed, he started thrusting into her and was pleasantly surprised by how wet she was. With every ripple of his hips she let out a delicious cry of pleasure. At one point he moved his paws from her wrists so he could dig his claws into his bed, pressure building up inside him. But through all his lustful thoughts of wanting to leave her spent and whimpering, knowing only he could satisfy her from now on…he was still surprised that he was in this situation. He had grown up being told stories about humans, not all of them had been pleasant, and interactions with humans had been few and far between until he moved to this city right next to them. But even then he had never entertained the thought that he would become so intimate with one.

He became so lost in his pleasure, burying his head into her neck as she moaned into his ear, her grip in his fur tightening as he pounded mercilessly into her.

And then she came, arching her back with her breasts pressed into his chest and her body wracking with shudders. He followed her over the edge soon enough, cumming inside her and, to his shock he knotted into her.

“I’m so-” he began but was interrupted when she pulled his mouth down to hers.

“That was wonderful,” she breathed dreamily, fluttering her eyes up at him.

Bane pulled his ears back, “R-Really? I-I knotted though.” Bane had meant to pull out before then, she-wolves could handle that no problem but a human-he had no idea.

But Piper only smiled sleepily and nuzzled into his neck, and then abruptly fell asleep.

Deep affection warmed his chest as Bane placed a paw under her back and rolled over so she could lie on his chest, at least until he was disconnected from her. And then he had washed her clothes for her and came back to snuggle against her, enjoying her warmth and her steady breathing. It had been a long time since he had woken up in a good mood, mind already racing at the prospect of inviting Piper to breakfast, maybe he could even show her around the monster side of the city.

But Piper woke up in less than a good mood.

With a hand pressed against her head she had explained how last night she had become incredibly intoxicated and hadn’t mean to do-everything they had done last night. And the fact that she hadn’t meant all the nice things she had said had made Bane’s heart drop. Still, he tried not to hold it against her and escorted her to her apartment complex.

A smack on the back of his head brought Bane back to the present. He looked up to see his friend Moon giving him a look of pity and annoyance. With a flick of her ear, she spoke, “I can’t believe that human woman whipped you after only one night.”

“I’m not whipped,” he insisted but the she-wolf had turned away to grab his cold coffee and put it down the drain.

“Yes, you are,” Moon replied, “That’s your problem, Bane. You have sex with a girl one time and you immediately want her to have your puppies.”

“I…” Bane began. “Well…Yeah, that’s true isn’t it.”

She nodded and came back to sit across from him. “But I can see this Piper girl who rudely stared at us during the party has made you more upset than usual.”

Bane swallowed, his ears hot. “She’s…different, interesting. All humans are, really.”

“Then I’ll ask Aaron to get you a human girlfriend.” Bane was glad Moon had thrown away his drink otherwise he would’ve spewed all over her and the table. “Excuse me!?”

“He’s our buddy, he’ll find you a girl whose down to go down more than once.” She was already grabbing her bag and going for her phone.

Bane nearly flew over the counter to grab her arm, “No you will __not__!”

But Moon’s teeth were bared in an absolutely evil smile, “Aw, come on! This might be the day you find your to-be wife!”

Bane desperately shook his head, “If you do this I’ll never forgive you!”

But Moon had already slipped out of his grasp and clicked on Aaron’s contact, “Good thing I never cared about your forgiveness.”

 

.

 

Sapphire and Julie looked at Piper who kept staring out her apartment window, sighing wistfully.

The two friends had come to check on her, having not seen her since last night’s party, and Piper had admitted, with a burning red face, that she had spent the night with a werewolf.

Sapphire had been less surprised than Julie. “It’s not like you’re the first person to ever bang a monster. We coexist now, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Inter-species sex or me having sex with a monster, specifically?” Piper asked.

Sapphire shrugged, “You’ve always been into some freaky stuff, Pipes.”

Julie buried her face in her hands while Piper’s face turned scarlet again. “Please stop talking.”

“What?” Sapphire demanded, “It’s not a big deal. She had sex with a werewolf, been there done that, and she doesn’t have to go back if she doesn’t want to. You fucked Stan, Julie and we all know that was a mistake.”

“Oh my God, shut UP, Sapphire!”

Despite her burning cheeks Piper did feel a little better, knowing her friends weren’t judging her made her feel less anxious about the fact that she couldn’t get Bane out of her mind. Or the fact that she kept looking out her window, out to the city of monsters, hoping to see a flash of gray fur.

But she couldn’t let her friends know that, definitely couldn’t let her parents know, and she was sure Bane was doing his best not to think of her. She had been so rude to him, even though all he had been was king. He was absolutely nothing like the horror stories her mother would tell her.

Maybe Piper should go out with her friends to get her mind off him, she doubted she would ever run into Bane again.

 

.

 

Aaron scrolled through his contacts, having just got off the phone with Moon.

To his surprise and delight Bane was interested in going on a date with a human. He had hoped the party would build some bridges between his monster friends and human friends.

Moon hadn’t given him any details, just requested Aaron find a girl who would be willing to go on a date with a monster. Lucky for him he already had the perfect candidate.

His thumb hovered over Piper’s number, she and Bane had clearly hit it off last night, he had to get away from the party for a bit and saw that they had both left. If Bane wasn’t asking for Piper then he had probably been too shy to make a move. But all he needed was friends like Aaron and Moon to help them get to know each other better. He was sure they’d be perfect together.

Piper’s phone rang two times before she picked up, “Yeah?”

“Hey, you up for hanging out tonight?”

“Aaron I was just at your house last night.”

“Yeah, but this time I have someone I want to introduce you to.”   


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaron I hate you. I hate you so fucking much_.

Piper stood between Sapphire and Julie, the former grabbing her arm as if she knew Piper was ready to bolt right out of their friend’s house.

The living room was full, not as many people as last night’s party but still crowded-including the three werewolves from last night.

After Aaron had called her and said he had someone for her to meet Julie had jumped on the idea, it was just what Piper needed, a fresh hot face to distract her. But of course, __of course,__  he didn’t say it was a get together and that Bane would be here.

 The werewolf had noticed her as soon as she stepped into the room and, unlike last night, he was much quicker in breaking contact, and her chest twisted uncomfortably. Instead he growled something at the female werewolf who just gave him an incredibly smug look.

“Take me away,” Piper whispered to her friends.

But before either could reply Aaron was by her side, “Hey, Pipes. Glad you could make it.”

“ _ _Hey,__ Aaron,” she pulled on her fakest smile and glanced around the room. “So…who’s the lucky guy who gets to meet me?”

“You already met him,” Aaron looked over his shoulder. “Bane! She’s here!”

Piper’s jaw dropped. Oh, of __course__!

But at least Bane looked as horrified as she felt, offering a small wave but firmly staying on the couch that was almost too small for him and his smug friend.

“You, uh…you didn’t tell me it would be him.”

Aaron’s smile dropped into a frown of concern, “Yeah but I thought you two hit it off last night, and he’s interested in going out with a human.”

 _ _Oh__. Piper blinked, startled but the jump of her heart at those words. She mentally shook her head, she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself this time and mortify Bane even more. Aaron probably hadn’t been specific when he told Bane he had found a girl for him. He would surely (politely) have declined if he had knew it was the girl who hit it and quit it.

“He’s not going to want to talk to me,” Piper whispered to Aaron.

“Nonsense,” Sapphire said.

“You’re the sweetest girl in the world,” Aaron assured her.

Julie was giving her an encouraging nod, “Just go talk to him.”

Piper’s face was red as Aaron threw an arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch where the female werewolf was standing up.

“You can have my seat,” she winked at Piper, “Name’s Moon by the way.”

Piper could only manage half a wave before Aaron pushed her into the now empty seat next to Bane, the werewolf taking up so much room that their arms brushed. Her skin jumped at the contact of his warm fur, still as soft as the last time she had touched him.

With a command to get to know each other Aaron and Moon left the two to their own devices. Those devices being to sit in awkward silence.

“H-Hi,” she finally pushed the word out of her mouth.

Bane looked startled to be spoken to, “Oh, hello… “I-I’m sorry about all this.” He indicated between the two of them. “It was Moon and Aaron’s idea. Not mine.”

“Doesn’t that sound like Aaron,” Piper sighed. “He’s so nosy.”

Bane snorted, the tension in his shoulders relaxing just a bit, “He’s nothing compared to Moon. She’s been trying to dictate my life since we were puppies.”

 Piper couldn’t help but giggle, “Aw. I bet you were so cute.”

Her words slipped out by accident and while she couldn’t tell if Bane was blushing but by his expression that was a safe bet, he also wagged his tail-just a little.

“That’s what our moms said,” he replied, running his claws over his knuckles. “But I don’t know, I was apparently an indignant little thing, I wouldn’t want to have raised me.”

Piper waved his words away, feeling more comfortable as their conversation continued. “I’m positive you weren’t as bad as me when I was a toddler. I was an absolute brat.”  

“Then maybe it’s best we met as adults,” Bane smiled down at her.

Piper was looking for something else to say, another topic to help break the ice. But then Bane turned his eyes away to look over her head, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

“What?” she looked over her shoulder and saw the source of his irritation.

Aaron and Moon sat together, shamelessly watching the two with smiles that were a mixture of smugness and encouragement. Besides Moon was the other werewolf who must have been her twin brother, he looked mortified and cast Bane and Piper an apologetic look.

Sapphire and Julie were standing not too far away also eavesdropping but at least they pretended to be drinking and talking.

 “Did you need something?” she asked Aaron.

“He does!” Moon spoke up, “He needs you to get some more drinks from the cooler outside. The drinks are heavy, Bane be a gentlewolf and help the lady out.”

Bane rolled his eyes at his friend’s inability to be subtle at getting the two alone before he stood up and led Piper outside. She was just relieved to be away from their friend’s staring eyes. And she supposed…being alone with Bane wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.

 

.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bane apologized once again as he and Piper walked around the house to Aaron’s deck, looking for the cooler. “They __say__ they want to help me but they’re acting like they want to embarrass me even more.”   

“It’s not your fault,” she assured. He was relieved to see that she no longer looked as uncomfortable, her smile not strained. “I love my friends but…they think they’re in some slow burn romance novel.”

Arriving on the deck Bane spotted the cooler and walked over to open its door and grab some of the six packs that were among frozen foods and other drinks.

“It’s freezing in here,” Piper wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped in next to him.

“I’ll get the drinks you can wait outside.” But she shook her head and reached her arms around to grab a pack of beer, “No, I wanna help.”

“Well, if you get too cold you can press up against me, I’m always warm.”

It took him three seconds to whirl around and face Piper’s astonished face.

“Okay that sounded really forward and sexual but I swear that was a platonic offer and nothing else.”

He wasn’t sure how but she chuckled, “It’s okay. Good to know we’re __both__ incredibly awkward.”

With the drinks in hand Bane kicked the cooler door closed after they stepped back onto the deck. Piper looked down at the beers. “Wanna get revenge on our nosy friends by sitting out here and drinking all these?”

“Oh, I don’t drink,” Bane replied, feeling some disappointment that she was going to drink again. “But I’m all for sitting out here and making them wait”

Piper placed the drinks on the deck’s table and claimed a bench, “If you don’t want to drink I won’t drink, it feels rude.”

“It wouldn’t bother me,” Bane assured, sitting down next to her.

“It wouldn’t? After what happened last night?”

He swallowed and looked away, his face felt hot. He wasn’t sure what was the right thing to say. He couldn’t be brutally honest with her, they weren’t even friends.

But Piper wasn’t done speaking, “I really am sorry how I behaved…it was rude and that wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s fine-”

Piper lifted her hand, her cheeks rosy, “Please, let me finish. I just had a burst of courage and it’s not going to last long. I grew up not having much of an opinion of monsters, I mean my family weren’t huge fans but I didn’t think moving next to any would be awful. And then we met and I got so drunk it was unforgivable and I think I might need to go to-like an AA meeting. Anyways I had sex with you, a werewolf, and I didn’t know how to react to that, I didn’t really know what to think…I wasn’t sure what I thought of human/monster relationships. But considering how guilty I felt for ditching you, and the fact that I kinda cant’ stop thinking about you. I apparently have an open mind about interspecies romances.”

She took in a deep breath and turned to smile painfully at him, “I’m aware that there’s a lot to unpack there but I want to let you know, you’re free to throw away the whole suitcase.”

 “No, no, I wouldn’t do that,” Bane quickly assured her. He wasn’t sure if he should be as excited as he was about her words while she had been questioning her world views. “I’m, actually pretty glad you’re…open to it.” Was he being too forward? Was it wrong to try and charm her after she opened up about dating monsters? He had no idea how to talk to human women why hadn’t he asked Aaron for advice?

“Oh? Really? Cool.”

Chatter from the front of the house reached Bane’s ears, he and Piper looked up as the voices got louder. He recognized them as some of Aaron’s human friends that had been playing poker inside.

“What did Piper drink __all__ of the beer?” one man asked in annoyance.

“Maybe,” another spoke up with a laugh, “She’s small but she could drink an entire liquor store.”

A third voice, female, was rough with disgust when she added, “She probably left to fuck that dog again.”

“Wait she really had sex with that werewolf?”

“Did you see the way she was crawling over him last night, it was so gross,” the first man replied, a shudder in his voice.

“Well, you know Piper,” the girl said nastily, “Put enough drinks in her and she’ll spread her legs for anything.”

Their chatter came to an abrupt stop when they reached the deck and saw Piper and Bane sitting on the bench, eyes on them.

“Hey there, Janice,” Piper smiled sweetly at the girl, “Tucker. Robert. The beer’s on the table. Sorry we didn’t come back in, my friend and I were just so busy talking about how much of a slut I am.”

To the mens’ credit they at least looked ashamed as the three grabbed the drinks from the table. But as they turned around to walk away Piper continued talking: “By the way Janice? How’s your boyfriend? Still prison for getting caught selling drugs to minors? I hope he left you some cream money to help with your… _ _situation__  down there.”

Janice whirled around, her face beet red-but then Bane let out a snarl so loud that it made even Piper jump and the three humans quickly left the deck and hurried back into the house.

“I wouldn’t have hurt them,” Bane assured to her once they were alone again. “But a good scare wouldn’t have killed them. They were really rude.”

“They __were__ ,” Piper replied. “Aaron’s great but he should be more picky with who he invites to his house.”

“Agreed… You’re okay, right? I can go scare them again if they really hurt your feelings.”

Piper smiled sweetly and it made his heart swell. “It’s okay. They aren’t the first people to talk about me, probably won’t be the last. As long as my friends like me I’m good.”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

She stood up and stretched, “Bane…if I promise not to drink any alcohol can I ask you to escort me to get something to eat? I really don’t want to go back inside.”

He hoped he didn’t stand up __too__ quick, he didn’t want to appear __too__ eager but his wagging tail was betraying him. “I’d love to. Where do you wanna go?”

“Take me to the most popular place on your side of town.”

“You got it.” He shyly extended his paw and Piper didn’t hesitate to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bane and Piper are probably going to get more chapters in the future but until then I have some other monsters to give some love. Look forward to the next sexy terato short story~


End file.
